Reaction
by Ave-Avexus
Summary: Cloud needs help with his physics before a big test and Zack tells him he has just the tutor for him. Sephiroth/Cloud First Story in Reaction Series -WARNING: LEMON/YAOI YOU ARE WARNED


**Title: Reaction **

**Rating: M (mature, NC 17 etc)**

**Summary: Cloud is having some issues in his physics class with understanding cause and effect relationships, so he enlists Zack's help, and Zack finds him to best person to help him. **

**Okay so I am stuck on my other story, Increasing, and thanks to Bjanik and Xenobia, I have this really big urge to suddenly write a one-shot. I'm not sure how I ended up having this urge but I guess that it is okay if I am part of the other hundred of thousands of people who have to read cloud and sephy. I don't mind.**

**So ****WARNING**** to all who want to read. THIS IS YAOI!!! Meaning we have some major boy on boy loving: SEX to all of those who don't understand what I have just said. So IF YOU ARE UNDER 18 READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!!!**

**Also this will not follow the time line of the FF7 game. I don't like how Sephy goes crazy and how Zack dies. I love both the characters. I also believe that cloud should be able to handle the mako. So in other words, THIS IS AU!!!!! (To some extent)**

**I don't own FF7 or any of its characters. If I did Sephy, Vincent, Zack, Cloud, Kadaj, Reno, Rufus, and Tseng would be my own personal harem. They are too yummy to resist.**

**Story is beginning: you have been warned!!**

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

"Damn it!" an angry voice yelled out across the smaller apartment of the Shinra tower. Cloud Strife, sixteen years old and currently a second year cadet, was having issues once again understanding his complicated physics homework. "It makes absolutely no sense!!"

"Sure it does, you just don't get it." Another voice called out soothingly from the kitchen trying to calm down the angry cadet. Zackary Fair, Soldier First Class and mentor to Cloud Strife, leaned up against the doorway, frilly apron draped over his muscled being and his ever present grin firmly present on his face.

"Zack, you have no room to say that 'I don't get it' and thank you captain obvious, I know that I don't get it." Sarcasm was dripping from cloud's voice, his eyes bright with frustration and anger.

"Well I barely passed and the only physics you really need to know is what goes up must come down." Zack smirked as he walked toward Cloud and gently laid a hand on his shoulder. "I know it's tough but you can do it."

"That's just it, I am at the top of my class, I always do well and study really hard. If you looked at my grades you would see A's every where except physics." Cloud ranted trying to release the frustration that has built up over the past couple of hours.

Zack looked at the soft features of cloud's baby face-harden as he tried keeping tears of frustration concealed. So many emotions fleeted across those pair of baby blue eyes, brightening the orbs to a glowing point. Violet eyes tried to consol those blue eyes, trying to say that everything would work out in the end but no such luck.

"Tell you what, leave the homework here, come and eat with me, and then we will see how difficult it is after and hour or so of relaxation." Zack said, gently closing the textbook with the pen keeping the Cadet's place in the maze of physic equations.

Cloud reluctantly nodded, knowing that he needed a break but hated it whenever something got the best of him. "I guess it will be better to think after clearing my head for a little bit."

"That's the right idea. Let me throw out what was supposed to be dinner and then we can go." Cloud sighed as Zack left the room, leaving him with his own misery and disappointment in him. He wanted to be the best soldier he could be and he knew that if he wanted to even think about being accepted into the program, he needed top grades and marks on many different subjects. He is amazing with a sword, speed and agility making up for his lack of power. He is decent enough with a firearm, preferring the sword to the mechanism of course. He is the best at magic and materia, knowing exactly how much his body can handle and also mastering the cure the Cadets had been working with within the week. He has top marks in all of his classes, and he feared that soldier would turn him away if his grade in physics didn't improve at least a little bit.

His teachers have nothing but praise for the ostracized cadet, knowing that one day he would be a skilled and fearsome fighter. Cloud couldn't stand the thought that one grade could keep him from going on.

"Okay let's Mosey." Zack cheerfully said grabbing the Cadet by the arm and dragging him out of the First Class's apartment. If there was one thing Cloud hated more than being called Chocobo head or Spikey if was being dragged like a rag doll to any event. True the first class soldier probably had more Pep and bounce than any other soldier at the corps, but he was unnaturally so when ever Cloud agreed to do something with him.

Cloud sighed as he allowed himself to be pulled through the complex, soldiers all over the place hurriedly moving out of the First Class's way and looking at Cloud with sympathy as he was pulled behind. Even though Zack was the Second in command the Soldier's, only to Sephiroth, and the General's best friend, he was still acting his age of 20 years. It showed.

"Zack, slow down, you know what happens to me and guess where my barf will most likely land if you keep this pace up?" Cloud gasped as he felt that familiar pulling in his stomach muscles. Being subject to frequent motion sickness was not a fun thing to have when a jubilant faster than the average human man was pulling you along at break neck speeds.

Zack turned to take a quick look at his captive, seeing the cadet's face green and his eyes beginning to droop with nausea. "Okay I guess walking to the Restaurant is okay." He muttered as he slowed down and allowed Cloud to lean up against a building until the nausea had passed. He had forgotten that little detail when he grabbed Cloud's hand and dragged him half way to the restaurant.

"Sorry Spikey."

"That's okay, just try to remember it in the future."

They continued at a pace that Cloud could keep up. Speed was no longer an issue but now Zack's insistent babble was. The man had as much energy as a puppy and it showed.

"Come on Spikey, there has to be some juicy new gossip that the Cadets are now spreading" Pleaded the violet eyed man as they sat down at there table, trays of sub-sandwiches in their hands.

"Some of it I would not repeat in front of any one." Cloud replied before taking a big bite into his sub, savoring the way the ranch dressing ran across his tongue.

"Well let me tell you what the firsts have heard and you can just tell me if it is true or not, how does that sound?" Zack said, eyes bright with mischief as he looked at the younger teenager.

Reluctantly Cloud nodded his head, wiping his mouth at the same time. Zack grinned and began his questioning of the Cadet.

"First juicy bit of gossip, Is it true that there was an orgy in your room the other night?" Of course Zack would bring up the beginning of the conversation with the only piece of gossip related to sex.

Sighing Cloud merely sighed. Zack squealed, manly indeed, and clapped his hands together. "So you're no longer a virgin? Which one did you lose, your virginity or did you lose your ass virginity?"

Cloud sighed again closing his eyes and willing his head to stop pounding. "Neither, I slept in the room down the hall the minute that I got wind of one happening in my room."

"Aw, Damn! That's why you weren't in those pictures I received."

"…"

"What?" Zack asked innocently as Cloud's eyes looked like the devil had just possessed his body, glowing so bright it almost hurt to look at them.

"Zack, I am a virgin. How did you even get pictures? And why were you looking for me in a GAY orgy?" Cloud said very slowly, his eyes still burning holes into what used to be Zack's violet eyes.

"Heh, funny thing, ummm, …not really sure how to answer this question…"

"Start with how and then tell me why you would think that I would even be there." Cloud's voice was hard and strained telling Zack just how close he was to leaving Zack in the restaurant.

"Well I have connections and one of them happened to be monitoring the bugs in the cadets room and as to why I think that you would be involved, frankly cloud, I am surprised nobody has gang raped you." Cloud looked up in surprise at that remark, his baby feature going directly from pure anger to pure confusion.

"Why would I be raped?" He tilited his head side to side, trying to understand why his friend would even suggest such a silly thing. His oceanic orbs going pale with confusion, his blonde spikes bouncing as his head moved, waving like straw in the wind.

"You don't know…" Zack whispered amazed at the fact that Cloud listened to all the gossip except for the gossip directed at him. He truly was a selfless person, trying to only think of others and not him. Zack shook his head, chuckling slightly as cloud's confusion grew and a new emotion made itself present in the cadet's eyes, anger.

"You truly don't know…"

"Know what? Zack I don't understand what point you are trying to make." Cloud gave up and allowed annoyance to combine with the anger and confusion masking his beautiful features.

"You, Cadet Cloud Strife, are probably the most likely person in the universe for any male or female for that matter. It would not matter if they happened to be straight, bi, or gay, they would rape you if they had the chance. Myself included!" Silence followed Zack's last remark. "That didn't come out right."

"Zack," Cloud sighed getting up to leave with Zack right on his tail. "There is only one person in the whole world I would think about giving my virginity to if I was gay and that person is unreachable in my eyes."

That was the last of that discussion but Zack stared at Cloud all the way back to his apartment. Cloud needed help with his Physics and Zack couldn't help him even as a friend and mentor. He needed somebody who has calculated every degree and every angle of physics down to the last thousandth.

Cloud immediately went back to his homework trying to figure it out by the time the curfew bell would ring. He looked at the problem once again developing a headache in the process, and frustration came back with revenge.

Zack remained still as his continued to stare at the cadet, purple eyes thoughtful as he roamed the body of the cadet. Earlier he had mentioned that he would only give his virginity to one person if Cloud were even gay to begin. But he also needed Cloud to pass his classes if he wanted to get near any type of high paying salary. He would begin his search for a tutor tomorrow at the office. But tonight he was going to be comfort to his friend who needed help with some problems involving textbooks.

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

Zack strolled down the hallways winking at the secretaries and slapping hands with the soldiers that came his way. Although a first class, he was easy going and loved to be around the cadets and newbies to Shinra, perhaps that was because he acted like a child all the time. Everybody seemed to like him and if anybody had an issue with him he never took it personally. He was the ideal man to marry in every woman's eyes and the ideal man to mate with in every man's eyes.

Stopping in the main office of cuticles, Zack walked right up to the secretary placed at a desk in the middle of the room. Kaila was perhaps the only woman in the facility that has not swooned at the sight of him. Perhaps that was also due to the fact that she was a Turk reject. Hard and cold at the heart, Kaila gave him stare that always sent chills down his spine. Even the General's famous stare didn't give him chills.

"Hey Kai…" He drawled out, letting the devoted secretary know that he had arrived. "Is Sephiroth in yet?"

"Fair, you would always know that I am in on time and you are, once again…"

"Late sir? Yes I know, but I am just not a morning person." Zack grinned at the man who was standing in the frame of the office door behind Kaila. Long silver hair, and jade green eyes with an impressing height and an air of confidence seem to just complete Sephiroth's image as the General merely raised an eyebrow at his second- in-command.

"I know, I had to call you several times to actually get you to drag your lazy ass out of bed." Sephiroth said, his tone implying that if he had to call multiple times again then there would be hell to pay.

"Well…I will just set my alarm next time." Zack said shrugging his shoulders in defeat.

"Good enough. Now let's move into my office, unless whatever you have come up here to discuss is appropriate for the secretaries." Sephiroth gestured to all the secretaries who were now staring at the pair.

"Let's go."

The oak door of Sephiroth's office closed behind the pair heavily. Zack immediately sat down in one of the chairs and put his feet up on the desk, ignoring the look the Sephiroth shot his way,

"Zackary…" Sephiroth said in a low growl, a warning of course.

"Seph, ignore my shoes, I have a more pressing matter to discuss with you."

"Does it have to do on how good your girlfriend is in bed?"

"No, but she is amazing." Zack said a dreamy look taking over his puppy features.

"Zack, concentrate."

"Oh yeah, umm, you know the cadet I mentor, Cloud Strife?" Zack asked his voice unsure at Sephiroth's reaction to his proposal.

"Yes what about Cadet Strife?" Sephiroth asked bringing up the Cadet's information on his laptop the moment a name was mentioned. "I see nothing here that states he is trouble or has bad grades. His performance is exemplary and all of his professors have left positive comments."

"Yeah look at his grades more closely Sephiroth."

Sephiroth scrolled down the information page and looked at the Cadet's grades.

"A, A, A, A, A, D minus, A…" Sephiroth did a double take at the random D minus grade. "What the hell?"

Bringing up the detailed report, Sephiroth could only understand that apparently this cadet sucked at physics. He hadn't passed any of his tests and the only reason he wasn't failing out right would be due to the daily grades that he had turned in. This was bad. A Cadet needed to pass all of his classes and Physics was especially one that was needed. Soldiers were required to detect and understand more than the law of gravity. Other Laws of Physics have saved many Soldiers' lives over the years.

"Well I would say that you pupil sucks at physics Zack." Sephiroth said still looking through Cloud's grade reports and lesson details.

"Thank you General obvious, I already knew that." Zack rolled his eyes. "I am wanting something along the lines of a tutor and I don't have access to my laptop due to an unfortunate accident involving soda, but I knew you could recommend one of the best Cadets and or soldiers to help me out."

Sephiroth looked over Cloud's profile, his eyes narrowing as they saw the bright blue eyes set in a face that was beautiful. The full lips perfectly pink and round looked kissable to say the least. His blonde spikes, natural looking and soft. Sephiroth suddenly found himself wanting to run his hands through those spikes, feeling the texture of the blonde hairs against his skin. He wanted to dominate that mouth in a kiss so passionate cloud might faint. He wanted to hear his names being called out from between those lips, and gasping soon following his name in pleasure.

" A good tutor you say?" Sephiroth looked at the expectant look on Zackary's face. This was going to be entertaining. " I have found one and the first session will begin tonight. Tell Cadet Strife to meet his tutor in the First Class Gym at 1800 hours and the study session will last until the tutor has said that it is done."

Zack jumped up and clapped his hands together incredibly happy that cloud had a chance to pass physics. This will work out the best for everybody in the end.

"Thank you Seph, I will let him know at lunch break." Zack bounded out of the room the door swinging wide open. Sephiroth could see a Kaila flipping the finger at him as he went sailing past her.

"No Zackary, thank you." Sephiroth turned his attention back to the cadet on the screen captivated once again by his eyes. It was going to be interesting to meet the Boy who seemed to have captured the General's Interest.

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

Cloud looked around in confusion. Zack had told him at lunch to meet his new Physics tutor in the first class Gym at 1800 hours. Well it is now 1830 hours and no tutor had shown up.

Admittedly for Zack to find him a tutor and then for the tutor to tell him to meet him in the first class gym meant that the tutor had to be at least a second-class soldier. But the fact that the tutor hadn't shown up meant that this must be some sort of trick.

Sighing Cloud looked around at the impressive arsenal of weapons, live weapons that were decorating the walls of the gym. Swords of every type and make were hanging off of racks, guns and gun blades were hung on a separate wall, just as neat and orderly as the swords, gleaming with good care. This was amazing, a cadet inside the first classes gym with permission and waiting for somebody of a higher class.

"Uggh, Zack if you tricked me I will kill you." Cloud muttered turning his back to the guns and walking over to the swords. In his own world, Cloud didn't notice the figure who walked inside the gym.

"Wow" Cloud said fingering a blade with many other blade's attached to it.

"She is called Tsurugi, and she has no owner as of this moment." A soft voice rang out across the gym.

Cloud turned in surprise, immediately saluting as the general chuckled. "Relax Cadet Strife, and I assure you that Zack is not tricking you."

"I'm sorry sir, I just…I didn't know that you were going to be in here…and Tsurugi caught my eye…and…wait…how do you know Zack isn't tricking me?" Cloud said his eyes going from wide and scared to narrow slits with suspicion.

Sephiroth laughed outright, his melodic voice ringing throughout the gym. "Because, Cloud, I am your tutor."

Cloud looked at Sephiroth, his head reeling with amazement. The Great Sephiroth, his tutor, in physics. "Really sir?"

Still chuckling, the god with the silver hair moved closer to the blonde hair boy, his green eyes bright with mako and bearing into the blue eyes of the Cadet. "Yes Cloud I am really going to tutor you in Physics, I happen to be really good at physics. But there are some things that we need to clear up first."

Cloud nodded, completely paying attention to the general's every word.

"One, you are not to tell people who is tutoring you, but if they question your grades then you may tell them that you just have a tutor." Sephiroth waited for a confirmation nod before continuing with his rules speech.

"Two, you will meet me here in this gym every Tuesday and Thursday for lessons and no books will be required because I already know your lesson plans. Three, I don't want to be called sir. I am Sephiroth and you are Cloud, understood?"

"yes sir!" Cloud automatically said and then winced as he realized he just broke rule number three. Sephiroth raised one silver eyebrow.

"I mean I understand…Sephiroth." Cloud said, stumbling over the fact that he is allowed to use the general's name.

Sephiroth shivered as Cloud said his name, his name just rolling off of the Cadet's tongue like water over rocks.

"Let's begin your first lesson."

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

Weeks went by and Cloud began to steadily improve his physics grade. Sephiroth made the problems easier and explained them easier by relating them to sword work, Cloud's Favorite subject.

"Tomorrow is your big test. How do you feel?" Sephiroth asked as they began to put away the swords that were used for this physics lesson, Waves and electrostatic forces were pretty easy compared to many of the other laws and lessons Cloud was forced to learn within the past month or so.

"Better about my grade, I think that a 'B' is at least in my site. I couldn't say that before." Cloud shrugged settling down on the floor, one arm propped up on a knee the other supporting his weight.

"Well I am hoping for an 'A' but a 'B' will have to do. If nothing else it ensures that you pass the class." Sephiroth replied, plopping down next to cloud on the hard wood floor.

Over the past few weeks, Sephiroth has found himself thinking of Cloud in more than just one way, the lust was still there but there was something more. He wanted to take care of Cloud, cherish him and love him. He was no virgin, having to do nothing more than step outside the compound and say that he is lonely in order to relieve some stress, but with cloud it was different. He didn't quite understand what exactly his body was saying but the more he looked at the angelic face the more he wanted to have him for himself. He wanted cloud, completely.

Cloud looked over at Sephiroth and found him staring at him. Those green eyes roving up and down his body. Cloud was pretty sure that this meant that Sephiroth also felt what cloud felt, something more than just initial attraction. There was a fire that was burning and Cloud was pretty sure that if one of them didn't make the first move then that fire would only keep growing until it was out of control. Blue eyes looked at the chest that was bare right now, little drops of sweat rolling down the flawless skin, making the almost white skin glisten.

The defined muscles rippling at each breath Sephiroth took, his hair tied away from his face, leaving only his bangs to hide his face from view. Oddly enough, Cloud liked the way he looked with his hair tied back: Sephiroth made it look masculine instead of the sometimes-feminine ways of other men. It looked good and appropriate on Sephiroth and only Sephiroth.

"Say Cloud how about we go over cause and effect relationships one more time. You struggled with those on your last test." Sephiroth said, moving to sit in front of the Cadet, cross-legged and relaxed as he moved cloud's appendages to match his own stance.

"That's fine."

"Well for every action, there is a reaction being exerted back on that force." Sephiroth said. "Now give me an example."

"Well if I exerted twenty Newton's on your body," Cloud said, pushing Sephiroth till he laid on his back and cloud straddling his waist. Sephiroth groaned as he felt his groin stir and himself grow hard. "And then I decided to exert twenty more like this…"

Cloud was so close; his lips less than an inch away. Sephiroth held still as a chaste kiss was pressed to his lips, very briefly before the lips pulled away. He groaned at the loss of contact. And Cloud smiled, mischief gleaming in his eyes. Lust had darkened those wonderful blue orbs making them dark blue instead of their usual bright baby orbs.

"Then I am pretty sure that I would exert Twenty Newtons back upon you like so…" Sephiroth flipped their positions, letting him dominate Cloud. "And add another twenty to that as well…"

Their lips met once again, unhurried and patient. Sephiroth moaned as Cloud licked the seams of his lips, begging for entrance. Tongues lightly probed as Sephiroth ran his hands through the blond spikes, enjoying the softness and texture of the blonde hairs against his skin.

The kisses became a little more urgent tongues melding and tangling as mouths parted to one another. Sephiroth's hands began to roam, starting at the base of his skull, down the spine and finally grasping Cloud's ass, bringing the blonde boy flush against the older man.

Cloud moaned as the two hardened packages touched. He wanted to grind against Sephiroth. He wanted to make the man moan.

Sephiroth pulled back from Cloud's kiss, gasping as Cloud pressed more firmly against his hardened erection inside his leather pants. He wanted cloud so badly it hurt.

"Not here, not for the first time." Sephiroth muttered to the Cadet before running from the room, pulling the cadet along with him. Cloud was merely trying to keep up with Sephiroth, not caring where they happened to be going. He wanted to touch, and be touched. He wanted Sephiroth. The kissing had been fabulous and Sephiroth was so talented with his mouth he merely wanted more of it. Sephiroth came to a halt in front of the elevators, quickly pressing the up button and looked both ways before he pressed his lips to Cloud's in quick kiss.

"Come on hurry up." Sephiroth muttered still looking both ways down the hall on either side of the elevators.

When the elevator arrived, Sephiroth practically ran inside. Cloud followed obediently, emitting a squeak when he found himself pressed up against the elevator wall, pushing the button for the 49th floor in the process.

Sephiroth's mouth was dominant and teasing at the same time. His tongue intertwined with clouds, creating a dance of passion known only to the two.

His hands wandered to the small Cadet's frame, enjoying the sensation of shivers that went all over Cloud's body. His tongue battled with Cloud's a bit longer, loving the way that the younger boy just seemed to melt against him as he flicked his tongue inside his mouth.

"Ahh…" Cloud gasped as Sephiroth's began to licks and nibble at his ear lobe, his eyes closing in pleasure. Sephiroth continued to lick and nibble running his hands all the way underneath the shirt of the boy caressing the nipples that hardened at his touch.

"Hold on a little more, Cloud. Were almost there." The elevator continued to rise up, and the closer they got to their destination the more aggressive both men became. Sephiroth lifted cloud off his feet, and Cloud instinctively wrapped his legs around the older man's waist, rubbing himself against the hardened arousal he felt against his leg.

They both moaned at the friction created by cloud's movement. Sephiroth closed his eyes breathing hard against Cloud's neck as he felt his groin tighten. "Cloud, stop! We have three more floors. Once we get to my rooms, then we can let go." Sephiroth gasped again as cloud pressed more firmly up against his body. Their mouths sought out flesh and swollen lips, each one rejoicing as the elevator opened onto to Sephiroth's floor.

Cloud was never released from Sephiroth's hold as he ran down the corridor to a door with gold numbers 496, stood in front of the couple. The key card was swiped, the door was opened and then slammed shut as Sephiroth kicked it so. They ran to the bedroom, mouths hot and insistent as tongues battled for dominance.

Sephiroth dropped cloud to the floor and tugged the cadet's shirt over his head. He marveled at the sweat soaked skin, and how the rosy nipples stood out against the pale flesh.

"You are beautiful." Sephiroth whispered as he lowered cloud to the bed. Boots were lost, followed closely by pants and boxers. Soon flesh met flesh and Cloud rejoiced as he began to stroke Sephiroth's erection. He was big, but cloud was pretty sure that Sephiroth would go as slow as possible so no pain would be felt.

"Damn, you're big." Cloud gasped as Sephiroth continued to pleasure himself, stroking him in time with cloud's own strokes on his member.

"Move up closer to the headboard." Cloud moved up and Sephiroth followed leaning over him to reach inside the bedside table. A blue bottle of lube was removed and Cloud felt his heart speed up even more.

The bottle was opened and some of the slick oil was poured onto waiting pale fingers.

"Relax, I won't hurt you." Sephiroth placed his tongue back inside Cloud's mouth as he gently began to push one finger inside the Cadet's body. Tensing cloud broke the kiss, letting out a slight moan filled with pain. His body clenched around the intruding digit, protesting against the one finger.

"Oh god, Cloud." Sephiroth moaned against cloud's neck adding another finger inside the tight heat, scissoring and stretching the tight heat. Curling his fingers, Sephiroth began to search for that one spot that will bring Cloud up to the point of ecstasy. After a little more searching, the spongy lump was found and he began to slowly message the lump.

"Ahh…shit" Cloud gasped, arching into the experienced touch, closing his eyes at the pleasure that rocked through his small frame.

"Relax just a little bit more for me cloud." Sephiroth said grabbing a condom and more lube for the next step. Opening up the foil package, Sephiroth opened up the condom and put it on. Next he opened up the lube and poured a generous amount on his engorged manhood.

He moved his length to Cloud's entrance. He gently lifted cloud's hands above his head and captured the little blonde's mouth with his own in a heated kiss as he pushed into the inviting warmth.

Sephiroth struggled not to just pound into the tight body surrounding him. Cloud was shivering with pain and he made his body wait until Cloud was ready to continue. Sephiroth took the cue to begin moving as cloud began to gently rock again him.

The pace was slow, both lovers unhurried to finish quickly. Very soon the panting began to increase and the moans coming from the enticing cadet's mouth began to grow louder.

"Come on Seph. Harder…uggh…Faster" Cloud panted as the pace began to speed up. Sephiroth began to pound into the blonde, enjoying the way he began to call out his name, as he got closer to climaxing. Sephiroth didn't know how much longer he could last. The tight heat was slowly pumping him to a glorious climax. The muscles contracted over his length every time he pumped. It was maddeningly addicting. He loved the way that Cloud was saying his name.

Sephiroth kissed Cloud again, a little harsher as he was so close to completion. He didn't want to finish first. As it turns out, he didn't.

"Ugggh…I'm coming!!" Cloud yelled as his bucked and twitched, fluid steadily coating his stomach. Sephiroth finished not a moment later, aroused beyond belief watching his young lover finish after anal stimulation alone. That is rare in any uke.

Collapsing beside his lover, he pulled off the condom, and reached over to the nightstand for a tissue before pulling cloud up against his chest for sleep.

"I wouldn't mind doing that again." Cloud murmured tiredly. In response Sephiroth merely chuckled and gave cloud a lingering kiss before closing his eyes and falling asleep instantly.

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

Cloud didn't care that he was running through the hall. He just got his test scores back and had to show them to Him.

A helpful Zack had said that he and one Sephiroth were currently located inside the Cadet gym, about to review the performance on twenty or so cadets that were falling behind on their sword work. Call it remedial Sword lessons if you will.

He sped up, wanting to reach his tutor and lover before he had to go to his next class.

The doors were straight ahead. Cloud slowed down long enough to open one up before barging inside. Sure enough twenty Cadets were lined up in basic positions, correcting their stances as Zack and Sephiroth told them too. As Cloud entered all eyes turned to him. He stooped over himself trying to catch his breath.

"Cloud? What are you doing here?" Zack asked a little amused at the blonde who was trying so hard to calm down and salute to his superior officers.

The other cadets in the room were clearly surprised at the actions of General.

Zack received a smack to the head and a glare from Sephiroth as he made his way over to the panting Cadet.

"So Cadet, what was the final grade?" Sephiroth asked bending down to Clouds height, very much aware that everybody in the room was looking at the pair.

"What would you say to a 91?" Cloud asked, a smile evident on his fair face.

Sephiroth laughed at how happy the Cadet was: It made him happy to see Cloud like that.

He gently pulled Cloud to him and brushed his lips softly over the Cloud's lushish lips. "Well I would say that is pretty damn good."

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCCSCSCSCSCSCCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCS

**So that is the end of this one. And since school is almost done then the next one is in the working. **

**I hope everyone likes this one and please leave me some constructive criticism. I want to make it clear that this is number one in a series of fourteen. I have every story planned and ready to be typed so they should go a lot faster. **

**TTFN**

AA


End file.
